epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Robuscus2013/Sanjay Patel vs Ren Höek
The main protagonist of Sanjay and Craig, Sanjay Patel, raps against the main protagonist of Ren and Stimpy, Ren Höek, to see who the better charracter is. I hope you like this idea. Cast Epic Doctor X as Ren Höek Matthew Thomas as Sanjay Patel and Stimpy VideoGameRapBattles as Craig Beat Blowin' Racks by Tristian on the Track Link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TGUQNdufL0 Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS SANJAY PATEL VERSUS REN HOEK BEGIN Ren Hoek: It's shame time, son; I best not hear you really cry Why don't you make some good fame and put down the fries? Get a low voice like Stimpy, Your fanboys think I'm awesome Your sex life is like your fame, it will never see a threesome! My eyes may be crazy, but you're losing what I can see though! I'm so rich off this shit, I have my own damn show! I'm the funny character, you're a man on a stand, Your show is so boring, I'd rather watch Grojband You are a bit fat and slow, everything you do gets ignored, If you're making me dragged, then I get bored! You've walked right into your doom, spinning will take more than a duck My show was art in your eyes? Well, I don't give a fuck! Sanjay Patel: Sanjay Patel here, you don't like any tea? Winning is impossible, when rapping against me You think you're in Heaven's Hands, up with the stars? I'm surprised that your graphics could get me that far I'll chop you in half, just like my mom Even strike you with rhyme and crush you like your mom You have Stimpy with you? I'd rather play with Craig, Crushing your balls as I grant you a drag You just lost the cartoon war; you have no chance in this fight You're a mistake like those full episode copyright strikes I've seen better graphics on games from the Fry-cade I can put my friend Craig just on your shoulder blades Ren Hoek: Oh please; I bet you have R&SAPS on your TV list Let's turn off the S&J; it's Stimpy time, bitches! Stimpy: Hi Sanjay; You're about to get disappeared! Ren and Stmipy's been on top before you just appeared Just like Mister Noodman, you'll be cut up dead What kind of BFF is a talking snake that doesn't eat bread? We'll throw our anniversary in celebration of your defeat This battle is as pointless as the smell of our defeat Sanjay Patel: CRAIG! Ren & Stimpy don't beat me from a bar It's time to score some points and show these losers who we are Craig: I'm about to slash and gash this really crazy dude's ass The greatest Nickelodeon show while you're trying to adult blast Just get the hell outta here or deal with Sanjay I'll wear your ass like a hat, crush you like in Angel Bay I've got memories with Sanjay and millions of tricks I'm the motherfucking Craig, you're just 80's pricks! Ren Hoek: You have no Adult Supervision, yet you think you're a Cartoon Master? I'll pain you down, Adult Swim and shoot my Hoek Zapper So prepare to wither and die like the Great Deku Tree S&C was so awful, you had to make it free Sanjay Patel: It was taking me a while to adopt Craig, yes But at least I'm not trying to sell an iPhone 5s You even said yourself, cancelled shows are eventually better But in your case, they'll all just be bad forever WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Category:Blog posts Category:Rap Battles